


Mansion Dust

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Mansion Fic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Luigi decides to visit his old mansion to spruce things up a little. But as soon as he gets there, he finds himself in a sneezy battle with his worst enemy besides Bowser and any of the Boos: his allergy to dust.There might be a part 2 later.





	Mansion Dust

Luigi was not sure that he had the courage to go to his old mansion today. He was terrified at the very thought. Recalling the old mansion he once had filled him with paranoia and fear. It had been years since he went there last. The last time he did, it was crawling with scary Boos and ghosts that only he could get rid of. But he had forgotten that he had actually succeeded to counter his fear and trap each and every ghost with his Ghost Vacuum, which he subsequently stopped using. Today, he decided to bring his Ghost Vac with him; mostly in case of ghosts, but also so he could get to clean his place.

"I sure hope it's not haunted again," Luigi thought over and over as he looked for the mansion.

He managed to find it, but even in the daytime, it looked just as creepy as it did last time. He was reluctant to go inside, not because he was alone, but because of his painful memory. Maybe it was haunted again. Maybe more Boos had taken it over already, but hid themselves from the true owner of the mansion. Maybe they had plans to scare Luigi to death like they did years ago. These theories almost caused Luigi to start to go back home, but he realized what he was doing and turned back. This was his mansion and he had to make up for all of the time he spent without it.

Feeling better that it may not be haunted after all, Luigi walked up the steps to the front doors and opened one of these doors slowly. Surprisingly, these doors were unlocked. He could have been robbed and not figured it out...but since the mansion was so eerie, it had scared any and all burglars off, never to return, regardless of how brave and evil those burglars claimed to be. Luigi was unaware because he had completely forgotten about his mansion at the time. Nobody knew, really.

Now, he entered the mansion, slowly closing the door behind him. But the very bottom of the door rubbed against the old, untouched paneling and caused a small cloud of dust to form and rise. Not noticing, Luigi looked around his long-ignored "home" only to encounter a sneeze, induced from the dust that was pretty close to him. Deciding not to fight it and instead surrendering quickly, he prepared himself and brought a hand up to his face in an attempt to sneeze into it...

"Ahhh... Ahhhh-CHOO!!"

...but he could barely cover his mouth as he sneezed quite loudly, blowing his hand out of his face. The sneeze was only loud enough to be heard from across the room, but it was still pretty loud. He recovered quickly and sniffled once or twice before coming to an unfortunate (to him) conclusion.

"I knew it. I have to clean this place after all."

He was quite disappointed. He thought that even one sneeze from dust was the first sign a house had to be cleaned, and he was right. Resigning, he took his Vac and turned it on to an instant whirring noise, but he was used to it.

Wanting to know if there were other places where it was dusty, he went over to a close-by end table and pointed the nozzle at it. It began sucking up the dust on it that Luigi didn't see, but he knew it was there. It took about a minute to clean it; then he went to the rug close to the doors in the middle of the room. However, as he was sucking up the dust, he heard a small clang in the vac. Out of curiosity, he hit the switch on the Vac that said "reverse" and tried again. This turned out to be a mistake, because a huge amount of dust came blowing out of the nozzle instead of what he sucked up and cause a smoke screen-like effect. The urge to sneeze came to Luigi again, only this time, it had gotten stronger.

"Ahhh...ahhh... uh-oh..."

He knew that he had to sneeze, but if he did, it would probably alert him to everyone in the room. The only solution was to resist. He started to rub his nose on his hand, but this barely helped. It actually made it worse, since his hand had some dust that was causing him to sneeze on it.

"Ahhhh... haaaahhh..." his inhales were starting to get worse and more realistic. He hit the switch on the Vac that said "forward" and subsequently managed to suck up all of the dust around him. But even this didn't get the sneeze to stop, instead Luigi sneezed anyway.

"Haaaahhh-Choo! Choo! Haaah... Choooo!"

Recovering, he rubbed his nose again and sighed. Although Luigi had sneezed several times before, he could never remember having done any double or triple-sneezes. He was glad this fit was over... but he never got to see what he sucked up besides the dust.

Turning off the Vac, he started to open it up, revealing a large mound of dust. As he opened it, several clouds of dust came out, causing him to have to sneeze again.

"Haaaah... Ahhhhhhh... No, d... ahhhhhhhh... don't... haaaaaah..."

Determined to save himself, he put a forefinger directly under his nose, temporarily weakening the overall power of the sneeze, and kept searching the insides of the Vac. Aside from the dust, he saw a very small, gray object that he took and looked at. He had sucked up a screw from the floor over him. Since the screw was coated with dust, it made the sneeze harder than Luigi could ever handle, although it wasn't that close to his face.

"Haaaaah...! Haaaaaaah...! Haaaaaaaaah! Haaaaaaaaah!!"

If he inhaled any more and sneezed now, it would be heard from all over the Mushroom Kingdom. He still didn't want to sneeze, but he decided to just do it because he couldn't hold it any more. Closing the Vac and tossing the screw behind him, he removed his finger to sneeze. He didn't realize that the Vac blew around more dust when he closed it, which sent him into another fit rather than just a big sneeze unlike ever before--although that was exactly what happened before that.

"HAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

His loud sneeze blew him backwards into the front door, and he could barely get back up before more sneezes came out.

"Haaaaahhh-CHOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOO! Ahhh-CHOOOO! Ahhh... AHHH-CHOO! Ahhh... haaaahh..."

A final sneeze built after the last five. Luigi would have held it back, but he remembered the very sneeze that started this fit and decided against it.

"Ahhhhh-Choooo! Ugh... *sniff* Mama mia..."

Having finally reached the end of his fit, he stood up and rubbed his nose on that same forefinger. He decided to just take a break and go find the bathroom, mostly to blow his nose, before getting back to cleaning. He believed that he was allergic to dust, but this was only a thought. Whether this was really true would remain a mystery that he didn't want to prove, but looking back at how much he sneezed, it just might have been true...


End file.
